1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic apparatuses capable of performing communication through a predetermined communication line.
2. Related Art
Japanese patent application publication JP 2006-245770 A discloses a backup system of a mobile phone. In JP 2006-245770 A, Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) Cards which record the same subscriber information (ID) are inserted in a first mobile phone and a second mobile phone. A server detects power-on and power-off of each mobile phone, and makes either one of the first mobile phone and the second mobile phone be controllable. In JP 2006-245770 A, the server stores necessary data such as address book data of a mobile phone which is inserted with a main SIM card. When the mobile phone inserted the main SIM card is left at a user's home, etc. with its power turned on, a sub SIM card owned by the user is inserted in a mobile phone which is owned by a friend of the user or the like, and is capable of being inserted with a SIM card, and then the mobile phone owned by the friend is turned on. The mobile phone inserted with the sub SIM card inserted downloads, from the server, necessary data such as address book data of the mobile phone inserted with the main SIM card. Thus, backup communication means is ensured.
Japanese patent application publication JP H11-234748 A discloses a system allowing a plurality of mobile stations to perform communication with a single telephone number. In JP H11-234748 A, the single telephone number is assigned to the plurality of mobile stations, and a server stores respective positional information of the respective mobile stations. Alternatively, the server stores respective identification information for every mobile station. This allows the plurality of mobile stations to perform communication by using the single telephone number.